slatefandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Astati (OS)
Goole, England Hong Kong |Row 4 title = Operating system type |Row 4 info = Linux; Unix-like |Row 5 title = Software type |Row 5 info = Free and open-source source; Preview releases |Row 6 title = Next unstable release |Row 6 info = Astati 0.01-r (Revamp) Astati 1.00-a (Albeniz) |Row 7 title = Default browser |Row 7 info = Chromium |Row 8 title = Available languages |Row 8 info = 6 in 1.0: English, Traditional Chinese, Simplified Chinese, Spanish, Xhosa and L33t Interlingua will be added in 1.1 beta |Row 9 title = Website |Row 9 info = Astati Portal zh.slate.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:Astatine }} Astati or Astati GNU/Linux (A'''methyst '''Stati'stical GNU/Linux'') is a software stack which includes a Linux operating system and a pack of constituent subproject applications and optional third-party applications. In other terms, it is a hybrid of an OS - Astatian, and an application pack - Astati Pack. It is developed by Explofinity, '''subsidiary of Gray Slate Wiki. Release 1.0 beta will be codenamed 191At (OS) and Albeniz (Pack). It is based on Debian (but not Ubuntu-based) but eliminates its disadvantages, especially on installation. Astat is currently in development session. Like the element, Astati is somewhat unstable and all releases are preview releases hidden in Gray Slate Wiki servers. Astati can be booted to make changes to the system as it is not affected by MS-DOS and other Linux programs but it can access other partitions. The distro's development is generally slow. Purposes Astati offers high level of customizability. It is a place to innovate avant-garde ideas. On the other hand, Astati is also designed to rescue bricked systems in a graphical, user-friendly environment. Definitions of difficult terms are explained as detailed as possible, and there is a encyclopedic wiki backing the operating system. Release schedule General features Interface * GNOME / LXDE * PachelBelt (customizable omni-direction orientated launcher. Toggle: vertical / horizontal / zigzag / stripe / circuit / nexus, metals if 'metallic; is selected, 0% to 90% transparency, number of launchers) * Default: 7 Workspaces (honeycomb-shaped by default) or 8 workspaces (hourglass-shaped by default) Customization * Icon packs * Gnome Tweak Tool (GNOME) * Advanced Compiz Manager (GNOME) * Screenlets Music * Resticted codecs * Audacity * Clementine * Claudeemann (professional music composing software by Explofinity, .cdm format, supports the Overture format .ove) * Devil Rock Tablet (by Explofinity, for touchscreen devices only) Design * AnySimulator (matter simulator by Explofinity) * Agave * GIMP * Inkscape Science * Kalzium * KStars Office * LibreOffice * Font packs Web and IM * Chromium * Empathy Games * GNOME Games Pakage (e.g. Klotski) Virtualization * Oracle VM VirtualBox Input * Cangjie 5 and Pinyin pre-installed (for Traditional Chinese and Simplified Chinese) Support * Help and word diagnosis * Gray Slate Wiki Astatine Section (a.k.a. Astatine Wiki) * Release notes * Resource and supplementary files will be placed in Gray Slate Wiki Wuala Server (Server 1) * Unlimited support Help All FAQs are available at the Help Center (Astatine (OS)/Help). FAQs of individual subprojects are also found in it. Astatine wiki directory 　　''Main article: Portal:Astatine#Directory'' Astatine wiki includes release notes and miscellaneous information of Astatine OS that might be useful to the users. Category:Astatine wiki